


life love death war

by Taoniri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taoniri/pseuds/Taoniri
Summary: The life a love, the death after the war





	life love death war

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to do it in a fairytale manner, don`t know how much succeeded /

 

Once upon a time in a great kingdom lived a king and his right hand - a warrior. They loved each other.

 

In each battle, the king himself joined, created the genius plan to conquer the enemy and win the war. Each time his right hand battled. In the epicentre of the war, he stole the attention of the enemy’s warriors to win. Each battle the king risked the lives of his own and his beloved one.

 

Some battles they fought only because the neighbours wanted to overthrow the king, as he was so strong; others were mandatory for them so the kingdom wouldn’t fall apart.

 

After the war, the king and the warrior had some bickered if one of them slacked off, did not give all of themselves, if they blundered, or without any purpose. It was their way to love each other.

 

Rarely this wars brought death and distraction. Usually, the glory and the pride. But there were exceptions.

 

Sometimes, despite how strong they were, the opponents were stronger.

 

One fight they could not win, no matter how hard they tried.

 

After each loss, they felt how they weakened.

 

Began the war so long they seemed to have forgotten when it started.

 

Every their muscle, every their feeling - sore. The wounds never seemed to heal, because the fresh ones came each day. Each day almost alive, they wanted to save the people, their country, their pride, and to return home.

 

One day after another, one field lost one field won. One point lost one point won. When the stakes were raised to the very last when one more loss could mean the end they managed to get one more, lose one more and continue the combat. Until the end

 

They lost the war and could not look at each other.

 

They warrior and king could not return home: no longer they could find it. Staying at the place to become stronger, they waited to return was once was theirs. Each day shatters to gather again. Hating each other, hating themselves. Hating themselves for weakness, cursing each other for allowing it.

 

 

***

 

 

When the second war to the ones they lost began, they were stronger. Again, it seemed to last the eternity and more

 

Exhaustion.

 

They forgot that they need to breath. In the place at the time there was no time to breathe, to think. It poison of the air and tension paralysed.

 

Once again, when all the cards were on the place, a single mistake could mean the end.  Fighting bravely, relentlessly, recklessly, thoughtlessly. And till the end. Till no more changes.

 

 

***

 

 

They won but felt so not. When the king and his brave hero looked at each other, they understood that could no longer live like this.

 

The king held his spear, cutting the ribs of his beloved one’s open. The blood flows out, but the boy does not die yet. Gathering his last strength, the wounded slashes the throat of the king. The blood mixes. They link their hands and fade. Only to return again.

 

The next time they meet, they are the leader and the soldier, but now the other struggles they must face. Now they are the crows.

 

One belongs to the top, the other - more to the ground. And yet, they stand together,  side by side.

 

Again, they fight until the obstacle they can not overcome.

 

They break, collect, win and die.

 

Then they are the demons. Spilling black of the blood of their own and their enemies, they live. Until the bitterness of a loss disables them to do so.

 

Now - the angles.

 

The plants.

 

The human.

 

The cycle never stops. It gives them another role to play, only to end the same way.

 

Their lives are war, no matter who they are. They are together, no matter how much they must hate or kill each other. They can not live without one another.

 

They are reborn each time. Each time to kill each other. When the king removes his partner, the red of his blood mixed with the orange or his head. He burns in the flame of his light and death. On the last breath, the fighter brings the same to the king. Their lifeblood mixes. The ocean blue of king’s eyes turns to ice, the gore makes his dark hair even darker, like if he drowned. The fire death of one and the water demise of the other match. They are the opposites.

 

And each of their lives they were the closest people to each other, they shared the soul. They brought the happiness and change to each other.  

 

If the warrior died before the king, the king destroyed himself. The grief and inner demons drowned him in the tears and thoughts. and a knife.

 

They killed each other to stay alive.

 

Once there lived a king and his warrior. They loved each other.

 


End file.
